


Treasure

by Black_Rabbit13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, FFXV White Day Exchange, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rabbit13/pseuds/Black_Rabbit13
Summary: To ragewerthers, I hope this is silly and fluffy enough to do your request justice!





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> To ragewerthers, I hope this is silly and fluffy enough to do your request justice!

“At least it’s not raining”

The silence that followed his statement wasn’t surprising, even expected, but Prompto didn’t think the unimpressed looks being sent his way were entirely warranted.

Still, thinking back to what led the four of them to be down in a ditch, covered in mud and varies twigs and leaves, Prompto couldn’t really go blaming the others.

*******

Nearly three years after the defeat of Ardyn and Dawn brought back to the land, Insomnia was slowly on it’s way to being rebuilt. It hadn’t been easy and with people still recovering for the long ten years of Darkness, progress was gradual. It was measured only by the people’s ability to smile more than frown as days went on.

Ignis had started to organize most of the efforts, collaborating with Monica and a few others to systematically give aid to various areas and to start rebuilding the city. Gladio had rounded up any leftover Crownsguard and the Hunters who were interested to start making a new guard for the Kingdom, assisting with training and any relief efforts directed towards them. Cor occasionally stepped in to offer instruction, but mostly left things under Gladio’s watchful eyes.

Most days Cor was content to advise Prompto with the Gunner’s own duties or stay at Hammerhead to talk with Cid. Noctis was busy with working with his new Council, while still recovering from the backlash his magic left after he had returned the light.

Now, after years of hard work has led them to a stable time in which everyone was beginning to move forward, Luna had decided it was time for the four men to get away from the Kingdom for a few days.

Of course, they all voiced their protests, sighting various duties or tasks that they couldn’t possibly leave in the care of someone else, never mind a week.

 However, when the Queen of Lucis tells you that you’re going to go camping even if she has to send her Knight to drive you there himself, you tend to listen.

Mostly because Gladio and Noctis didn’t want to give Nyx the pleasure of having permission to drag them off anywhere.

Following a battle of wills between Luna and Ignis, Noct having sent his best strategist in an effort to win the argument with his Queen, the men had driven out to a Haven in Leide to set up for a weeklong trip.

From that moment on, Prompto couldn’t help but think the events that followed were some last curse from Ardyn had given to them just so the Mad King could get in a last dig.

After arriving at their destination, they had moved to get camp set up so as to just relax for the rest of the day, Noctis eying direction of a small pond they had passed. When Ignis had opened the trunk, it was to find several food items crushed, scattered across the interior and the container that had been holding the food tipped sideways.

“Clearly Someone doesn’t know how to check their work” sighed Ignis in frustration, having asked a maid to assist in making sure the supplies in the trunk were secure while he had finished other tasks.

“No worries Specs, we’ll just make do with what we have,” said Noctis

“We can always send Princess out to see if he can catch something” Gladio assured, huffing as the King swiped at him

Their troubles didn’t stop there.

The tent they had brought had been one of the older tents made for a backyard sleepover, not for days out in the wilds of a haven, and was barely going to be able to fit all four grown men. Prompto and Noctis solved some of the problem by falling asleep cuddled together like they were sixteen again instead of coming up on their thirty-third birthdays.

Dinner the first night had consisted of beans, instead of another meal Ignis had planned due to the loss of ingredients. All of them had enjoyed the meal, it wasn’t often Ignis could cook for them anymore due to the workloads they were all under. It had brought back many memories, with Noctis ending their evening with an imitation of his Advisor “That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!”.

Unfortunately, Gladio started to have a reaction to the beans halfway through the night. The dulcet sounds of little toots were the only warning given before the smell of rotten eggs filled the air, awakening the other three inhabitants long enough to scramble away and take new sleeping spots at the opposite edge of the Haven.

Other small incidents continued to occur, leading to minor bumps and bruises, stomach aches, or restless sleep. If they didn’t think the Queen would somehow find out that they left early to hide away in a hotel for the rest of their time off, all four Chocobros would have been more than fine to “rough it” somewhere with a television and a decent restaurant. Since they didn’t think their luck could handle facing Gods, Ardyn, and Oracle all in the same lifetime, they tried to see this trip to the end.

It was midway through day five when Noctis startled yelp pointed their attention in the direction the King had walked off to earlier to attempt to fish, his previous attempts left him without a rod and then dunked into the pond after his catch caught him. Cautious, but not overly worried as the most dangerous thing out here were Gladio’s fading farts from the air, Prompto walked over to the Haven’s edge.

“Hey Noct, you okay?” called Prompto “Did the Pepper splash you again? I told you to leave her alone after she ate that Leiden Pepper whole!”

Not hearing anything else, Prompto and Gladio eyed each other, before Gladio shrugged.

“Even on vacation Princess just can’t let me relax” grumbled the older man as he made to go check on Noctis.

Noctis, who came warping through the bushes, his Engine Blade gripped tightly as he turned back to face his Retinue.

“Noctis! What on earth!—” Ignis scolding of the issue was cut off by the low rumbling growling that was coming from behind them.

“You know how Eos has slowly been rebuilding itself and the plants and wildlife have been slow to return, if not outright extinct?”  Noctis questioned, his eyes not leaving the bushes as they began to shake.

“Yes?” Ignis replied slowly, as he began to put the pieces together, tensing as he found his answer.

“I can safely say Coeurls are not in the last category” Noctis managed to get out before something exploded towards them.

A group of three Coeurls came forth, each growling and showing off their teeth, ready to attack.

Gladio and Noctis raised their weapons to prepare to defend themselves. 

"Hey, stop! What are you two doing? You can't attack them!" Prompto whispered yell

"Blondie, in case you haven't noticed,  we're being sized up for dinner" Gladio hissed

"And they're listed on the endangered creatures list" Prompto replied "And unless you got the Council to give you a permit,  Luna will personally lock us in cells "

"Since when did you get so smart?" Noctis asked as he reluctantly sent his sword away.

"I'd imagine it was when Cor told him he was to learn all the current laws or else " mussed Ignis " It's valuable knowledge for our new Marshall to have"

Prompto blushed, his new job title still a month fresh and capable of warming the Gunner at every mention.

"So what do you suggest we do then? Let them chew on us like dog toys? Gladio asked

One of the Coeurls broke rank and made a swipe for Ignis, breaking up the conversation and leaving the large cat hissing as Prompto pulled the Advisor out of the creature's path. This triggered the other two to try their own attempts on the boys' flesh.

"I suggest we may want to retreat to higher ground" Ignis huffed as he nearly tripped over one of the chairs.

"Ditto" 

"Same"

"Right behind you"

Which led them to sprinting through the bushes and trees, until Noctis suddenly stopped at the lip of a deep ditch, causing a domino effect of Ignis, Prompto, and then Gladio all unable to stop, sending all four careening down the steep slope in through the underbrush to land in a crumpled heap. They stayed quiet long enough to check the Coeurls had passed by before disentangling from each other.

***

Thinking back over the events that had guided them to this moment made the young Marshall chuckle,  drawing the attention of his friends.

"Care to share with the class Chocobutt? "Gladio asked with a raised eyebrows, unaware of anything the blonde could be getting amusement from.

"We should've just shoveled those beans into you again, bet that would've scared them off" smiled Prompto, laughing as the Shield pulled him into a noggie attack 

"Or send Noct after them with his fishing rod " Ignis offered, humming in amusement 

"Would've if Pepper hadn't taken it with her "grumbled the King

Laughter filled the air as the four men reminisced over the trip so far and other recollections as they came forth. While it had certainly been rough and they still had to survive another two nights without falling prey to other unlucky events, the men couldn't have been more content with themselves. This time spent together reminded them of sorrow and happiness long since past when they were on their journey and of the joy the future would bring as long as they continued to remain beside each other.

When they returned home, it was with a bushel each of Sylleblossoms to gift the Queen as thanks for the treasure she had returned to them.

**Author's Note:**

> _Friends are the most important part of your life. Treasure the tears, Treasure the laughter, but most importantly, Treasure the memories._


End file.
